


No Secret Stays Secret for Long

by fanficruinedmylife



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficruinedmylife/pseuds/fanficruinedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would like to dedicate this to RogueAlice_91, thank you for allowing me to translate this fantastically lovely fic!<br/>This translated work has also posted to the link below</p><p>http://mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=87905&page=1&extra=#pid1583390</p></blockquote>





	No Secret Stays Secret for Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RogueAlice_91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueAlice_91/gifts).
  * A translation of [No Secret Stays Secret for Long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538647) by [RogueAlice_91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueAlice_91/pseuds/RogueAlice_91). 



* * *

 

像大多數的病症一樣，這也由咳嗽開始。不過挺快的就已經發展得比單純咳嗽或者感冒更為嚴重。

Charles身體的每一個部份都在發疼，甚至已經克服於頭痛而拒絕外出。

一開始他還堅持著自己沒事，但當其他人(主要是Erik)看見他那因發燒而發亮的雙眼，他們就知道他生病了。

發熱和發冷交替著讓Charles決意驅趕一切關心，雖然他的確是把自己關在西翼其中一間空置的房間。 他的咳嗽聲甚至傳到交誼廳，令每個人都很擔憂，特別是Raven和Erik。

 

但事情一天後出現了怪異的變化。Erik，當時正在廚房為Charles弄著他母親的家傳食譜雞湯，突然聽見了一瞬的喁喁細語。

_‘好奇母親怎麼把琴酒藏起來嗎？’_

Erik腦中隨即出現了一張Sharon Xavier踩著高跟鞋步履蹣跚，手中拿著琴酒和補藥的影像。

Erik搖搖頭把影像趕出腦海，並沒向他的愛人被關押的方向看哪怕一眼。哼著德語歌攪拌一下，他把湯乘到碗裏。 控制著金屬製的碗浮起，步往樓上的途中Erik並沒再留意那以Charles的聲音問出的奇怪問題。

 

_CECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE_

Hank是下一個受害者。一如往常的，他窩在實驗室裏，毫不設防的聽見一把聲音。

_‘噢我等不及再把他含在口中了。’_

錯愕的科學家臉燒了起來，試圖集中於工作的時候一個男人老二的明亮影像塞進他的腦袋。

目瞪口呆的Hank開始喃喃自語著“你啥都沒看見。你沒看見。”一邊努力不讓自己吐在乾淨得發亮的實驗桌上。 不久以後他就發現那做出淫蕩評價的聲音聽起來像是某個心電感應者的。

 

_CECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE_

當然的，Raven已經知道了Hank關於那聲音(又名Charles的)的其實還挺火辣的故事。她為自己傾慕對象那能讓所有尷尬事情都發生在自己身上的能力失笑。

可是在走廊聽見她哥哥聲音的時候輪到她笑死了。

_‘我得到了一堆可愛的椰子了噢噢噢~’_

他內心裡的英國嗓音正在歌唱，給他的妹妹傳送了一張 _棕櫚樹_ 的圖片。Raven笑得實在太痛苦了眼淚都滑下臉頰。

對Charles來說，唱著那些東西代表他真的病了，這事件會成為良好的勒索素材的。

 

_CECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE_

當Xavier的聲音在空氣中滑過之時，Alex正在熱身準備再圍繞城堡跑圈。

_‘嗯嗯嗯嗯下次在Erik身上倒奶油還是焦糖好呢？不如一起吧。’_

在Alex來得及對生病的心電感應者抱怨以前他就被展示了一罐奶油和一壺焦糖。 ‘夠了把這關掉！我沒設起精神防護不代表我想被兩個gay噁心好麼。’青年對著空氣大喊，感到不寒而慄。

深吸一口氣，好吧，準備起跑。

 

_CECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE_

Sean非常慶倖當他聽見Charles聲音的時候他正嗑藥磕到快精神恍惚呢（好吧其實也不太算）。

 _‘我好奇爲什麽所有傢具都在跳舞呢？抽屜跟椅子在跳華爾滋麼？噢。’_ 如果Sean不是嗑藥嗑到high的話這評論不會聽來如此合理。

 _‘嘿老兄，我的東西也在浮呢。’_ 他喊出聲的時候也笑了。 比起他見過的某些東西來說，浮起的傢具算個屁。

 

_CECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE_

Angel在跳舞。不是以前在俱樂部的那種，只是隨意的，享受的舞蹈。她讓自己的翅膀展開來在房間裏飛翔，在半空中扭動旋轉。

_‘來吧寶貝，來一下locomotion。’_

在她腦海中Charles穿著他的毛衣和燙得筆直的西褲移動的影像伴隨著聲音一閃而過。對這心理快照露齒而笑，Angel從旋轉換成了ariel version。這兩人就這樣‘共舞’了一整天。

 

_CECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE_

發生這連串事件的幾天後，雖然非常疲倦但感覺好了一些的心電感應者終於重見天日，面對家庭成員的消遣。

“所以，Charles，”奸笑著的Alex在早晨的時候問，“你最後打算把什麽倒到Erik身上呢，奶油還是焦糖？”

Charles驚訝得合不起嘴，坐立不安的同時臉燒紅了。 從Alex那裡得到提示的Raven笑了，對她的哥哥投以一個尖銳而好笑的目光。

“還有，你到底有多少個椰子呢？”Raven問的時候正試著憋笑。

羞愧的英國人在Hank，一直在努力吃東西并忘記對他表示支持的Hank開口的時候更加的羞愧了。

‘最近有把什麽東西放進嘴巴麼？’與此同時Hank和Charles二人都臉紅耳赤，鑽進座位裏。

Angel同情的看著心電感應者然後站起身來，擺著臀部唱著‘來吧寶貝跟我一起動。’對他伸出手。

一個明亮的笑容輕易的掛上Charles的臉，他握上Angel邀請的手兩個人在飯廳跳了一會舞。

 

坐回去而臉色慘白的男人對他剛揚起眉毛說出‘我挺肯定你還沒有找到琴酒’的情人投以一個眼色。 Charles大笑起來，開玩笑般的揍了揍Erik的肩膀。

“對，這是我必須上樓的原因。” 站起來走向門邊，他向Erik投射出一個想法。

 _‘Well 親愛的你不來幫幫我麼？’_ 而後者立刻離開座位，追上他笑意盈盈的情人。

END

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to dedicate this to RogueAlice_91, thank you for allowing me to translate this fantastically lovely fic!  
> This translated work has also posted to the link below
> 
> http://mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=87905&page=1&extra=#pid1583390


End file.
